Polyethylene terephythalate (PET) preforms and containers blow molded from such preforms are well known. However, PET per se does not have all of the necessary characteristics desired for containers. Accordingly, there has been developed a laminated preform which is primarily of a five layer construction including PET inner and outer layers, inner and outer intermediate barrier layers and a core which may be formed of PET or some other plastic. Krishnakumar et al. 4,609,516 granted Sept. 2, 1986 and Beck 4,550,043 granted 0ct. 29, 1985 are typical recent patents granted with respect to laminated preforms and containers blow molded therefrom.